


Catching feelings

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: I hope this is alright?
Relationships: Shinozaki Reo/Maeshima Kensei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Catching feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizyoulater12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lizyoulater12).



> I hope this is alright?

Shinozaki sits down on his bed as he stares at the picture of their last competition. The red haired boy who stood next to him in second place is Maeshima Kensei. “What are you doing to me?” Shinozaki asks no one in particular. “What is this feeling in my chest whenever I see your face?” Shinozaki mutters. The white haired boy sighs before flopping down on his bed.

Shinozaki stared at the ceiling above him. “What has happened to me?” Shinozaki questions. There is a weird feeling that seems to bubble out of his chest whenever he sees the red head. This shouldn’t be happening, but it still is and Shinozaki has no idea how to deal with it. There is no way he us going to tell this to anyone at all. If he has to, it will go down with him to his grave.

~~~

Shinozaki has always watches Maeshima skate, he even kept up with the red head’s news. The figure skating world is a small one in Japan, anything happening in it would easily spread to everyone in the country who does figure skating as well. The white haired boy had to thank god for that. He easily gets news about Maeshima’s new movements in the ice skating world.

“Why does this feeling get stronger?” Shinozaki mutters as he sat on the seat watching the match between him and his seniors. He doesn’t really understand but honestly he doesn’t feel too good whenever he sees his half younger brother so close to Maeshima. “I guess that can’t be helped.” Shinozaki mumbles as he turns his head away.

“Shinozaki! I didn’t break my promise alright! That was for figure skating. I’m now in skate leading.” Maeshima shouted from where he was. Shinozaki looks at him and his heart flutters ever so slightly. His face however showed zero reaction. Maeshima turned his attention back to Sasugai. “Why an I so jealous?” Shinozaki bit his lips.

“Let’s go back for our training.” Himuro Taiga, his team’s leader, said. Shinozaki would thank his team captain for bringing them away from that rink. Shinozaki couldn’t stand being in that place any longer than he had to.

~~~

“You have been spacing up during trainings ever since we saw Ionodai’s internal match.” Kurayoshi Toranosuke, Shinozaki’s classmate seem to catch on to the white haired boy’s weird behaviour. “Shut up and train.” Shinozaki easily skated away from his very nosey classmate. His heart seem to work up at every thought of that red head.

“What is this feeling exactly?” Shinozaki whispers as he did jump after jump, almost tiring himself out. Shinozaki has to admit, Maeshima has a good form and all, maybe him quitting was a shame. Shinozaki bit his lips, he wants to see that boy skate even more, he wanted to see that boy even more. He want to be able to see more sides and more to Maeshima.

“Why do you make me feel this way...” Shinozaki skates to the side walls of the rink and stayed there a little to catch his breath and also think a little.

~~~

Not knowing what the feeling in his chest is, he decided to search the answers online like anyone in the modern era does. He typed out his feelings into words as much as he could before he pressed the ‘enter’ button on his keyboard. Many results have popped up within seconds.

> _You are very much in love with the person who makes you have such reactions. The flutter of your heart when you see them, the bitter feeling when you see them close to someone else. That person drives you crazy, unable to do anything else. In this case, the most logical thing to do is to confess to them once you are ready._

“Love? Confess?” Shinozaki mutters to himself. Shinozaki seems even more confused at that. Isn’t he incapable of feelings? What does Maeshima have that the others don’t? Why is the red head able to stire up his heart like this? It makes absolutely no sense. Whatever the case was, Shinozaki decided to heed the advice given on that post and decided to confess after all.

~~~

Maeshima is just making his way back home after school. It is late and well he is aching all over from the training he had just gone through. Just as he approaches his home, he sees a figure pacing in front of his house. “Are you looking for someone who lives in this house?” Maeshima asks as he nears the figure. Who would be looking for someone at such an hour?

When Maeshima got close enough to identify who the figure was, he is shocked. “Shinozaki? Why are you here?” Maeshima exclaims. Shinozaki just looks at him with that usual blank look. “Do you ... want to come in?” Maeshima asks, but Shinozaki keeps quiet. Maeshima just assumes the boy said yes and walks in with Shinozaki’s hands in his own.

“I’m home! I’m going to be in my room with a friend.” Maeshima calls out as he removes his shoes. Shinozaki also removes his shoes while muttering, “Sorry for the intrusion.” Maeshima guides the white haired boy to his room and closes his door behind them. “Is there something you want to tell me?” Maeshima raises his eyebrow. Shinozaki remains quiet.

“You think about it, I’ll go get drinks for us.” Maeshima says before leaving Shinozaki in his room. Maeshima comes back with the drinks very soon and places the tray on the floor in front of Shinozaki. Shinozaki fiddles with his fingers.

“Are you okay?” Maeshima asks after seeing that Shinozaki is not acting like himself. “I like you.” Shinozaki blurts out and looks at Maeshima. The red head was just shocked frozen, staring back at Shinozaki. “W-what?” Maeshima stutters. “I like you. Don’t make me repeat such embarrassing words.” Shinozaki huffs, looking away.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Maeshima asks with a teasing smile on his face. “Ken!” Shinozaki whines. Maeshima laughs. “Alright, alright.” Maeshima scoots closer towards Shinozaki. Maeshima places both his hands on his bed frame, trapping Shinozaki between his arms.

Shinozaki looks at Maeshima who towers over him currently. Maeshima seem to have that kind of hungry look in his eyes. “You probably made a mistake confessing to me.” Maeshima places a kiss on Shinozaki’s lips. Maeshima kept on moving their lips together.

His hands moved from the bed frame to Shinozaki’s face. Maeshima pulls away, he stares down at the flushes face of Shinozaki. “You have to stop being so cute.” Maeshima places an innocent kiss on Shinozaki’s cheek. “I- I-” Shinozaki can’t seem to form any words.

Maeshima grins widely, then he dives down to pepper Shinozaki’s face with lots of kisses. “Be my boyfriend.” Maeshima demands as he licks his lips. Shinozaki just blushes and nods as he tries to hide his face away from Maeshima.

Maeshima pry Shinozaki’s hands away. “Show me everything baby. I love every part of you and want to see every possible side to you.” Maeshima lands a kiss on Shinozaki’s lips. Shinozaki just flushes even harder. “Come on, let’s go have dinner.” Maeshima stands up and pulls Shinozaki up along with him. The both of them went down together.


End file.
